


Flash Of An Eye

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betrayal, Car Accidents, Coma, F/M, Love Confessions, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, hal cooper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: A life could change even if it was a missunderstanding. What happens when Alice misunderstands something, and it turns for disaster? Can Fp heal or is he broken forever? One shot





	Flash Of An Eye

Alice’s mind was on overdrive as she thought about the days, hours and years she had been wanting to be with the love of her life. She hopped into her car mind blanking on what she was going to say. Today she was going to finally give Fp the answer she had wanting to give for awhile now. Her head was spinning as she turned down the roads she knew like the back of her head. 

Opening the door to not what she had imagined. Her love of her life with his jeans down to his ankles. She had to blink back the furious tears as she backed his hands away. She didn’t care anymore. She was ready to tell him she was still in love with him. Fp kept giving her lame excuses. What hurt the most was she had been waiting for him for twenty-Six years. And he couldn’t wait for her. She backed away from him as he got closer, trying to reach for her cheek. Betrayal was all she could hear as she stood there emotionally scarred listening to him list the reasons she had it all wrong. But all she heard was that the girl by his bed was blonde and sexy. She didn’t hear how much he loved her. 

“Alice, please don’t leave.” She listened to him beg for her mercy. Her mind kept racing. Why was she here? Why did he hurt her? And why did she put her heart down to be broken again? She shook her head gasping for a breath. She didn’t need the reasons or why’s. She needed him to stay. And not break her heart. 

Turning away from him was the hardest decision she had ever made. Was it her fault? If she hadn’t gotten with Hal would they still be together? She honestly didn’t know. Or may never know the answer to the unknown. “Alice please! It’s not what it looks like! Just let me explain!” She heard him yell as she was halfway to her car, melting at every word he yelled as the door slammed shut. 

A slammed door caused her heart to finally collapse at the thought. She had waited too long. It was too late. She couldn’t change the past. Reaching for her keys, jamming them into the ignition, turning the keys fiercely and driving off in a dayless mind. Most of the ride she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He moved on. She was too late. Too late. Too late. Just kept replaying in her brain as she wiped her salty tears harshly out of her eyes. Her tears didn’t stop from falling. Her stomach was in knots. Her heart was impaled, her lungs didn’t have oxygen without him, her sanity was gone. There was nothing left in her. All had disappeared when her heart gave in and impaled. 

Turning a corner sharply unaware her vision was inpaired from the pain she received. She didn’t realize until she was falling forward from an impact. Her head hit the steering wheel and she caught a horrific sight. Her car was heading in cheetah speed toward a telephone pole. Her body lunged forward, leaving bruising impaction and slow pain ripping through her spine. Agony overthrew her shock system as she felt the car tumble and splatter back down. She remember feeling like she was losing her vision. Spots started appearing. She knew that there was some kind of damage. Her chance had come and gone. Was this her punishment for waiting too long? Her breathing hitched as she felt water in her lungs. She coughed violently as a sharp shards stabbed her face from the shattered windshield. Her head throbbed unbelievably bad. Bad wasn’t in the word she would use to describe her pain or rant for the matter. Pictures, memories flashed before her eyes. She felt like she was dying. Maybe she had already died. What would her daughter think? Would she be sad and anger with her? She honestly didn’t know the answer to that impossble question. She knew her daughter was still aching over losing her father to the reality. Her father was the animatic killer the Black Hood. She felt compassion for her daughter. She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t hear anybody. Nobody had seen the crash. Her lungs started to collapse. Her last thoughts became a wonder. Fp Jones would forever be her love. 

A daughter’s nightmare soon became her living nightmare. She wasn’t aware until her hands were trembling and then her phone slipped away like her mother had from her. “Is this Elizabeth Cooper?” Her phone voiced into her thoughts became her reality. She slowly opened her mouth, hurting profusely each movement passing in eerily silence. “It’s Elizabeth Smith. Is there something wrong?” Maybe she shouldn’t have asked. “Ms Smith. You’re mother has been seriously injured. Her car hit a telephone pole and—“ Her mother was seriously injured. “Oh My God!” She cries as she stumbles to fetch her keys. “Ms Smith. Hello?” She didn’t hear them after she dropped the phone and shut her car door. 

Fp had been sitting in his chair trying to take the edge off what he had fucked up. Alice wasn’t supposed to see that. She didn’t know that some hooker just showed up, early snagging down his jeans all the way down his legs. He was just about to throw the hooker out when she came in the trailer. He will never forget the heartbreak written on her face as she saw him. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by three sharp pounds. He grumbled as he pulled his deadweight out of his trailer. His son came into the room yelling about something he didn’t bother listen to. He was just going to ignore the banging until they gave up. His son rolled his eyes and stifled a curse underneath his breath. He laid back in his chair until he heard heart shattering cries come from the front door. 

His eyes widened as he sees Alice’s youngest barely standing up right. He lurches himself into protective mode, watching his son define gravity and take his girlfriend into his arms, securing her from the darkness swallowing her alive. His mind still was aching wondering what caused the girl such pain and misery. “M-om’s in t-he hos-pit-al.” Fp’s eyes widened and panic surrounds him. What happened? Was she dead? Then he’s mind flashes back to what happened. She was very distraught when she stormed away and sped off in lightning speed. “She’s seriously injured. The doctors say she hit a telephone pole.” His stomach plummets and his heart shatters. He tightens his grip on the door frame until his hand was ghastly colored. His son looks at him confused with concern as well. He wanted to them tell he was in love with her. But the time wasn’t right. Betty would hate him and his son would never look him in the eyes again. 

Waiting rooms made everyone anxious it was known to mind. Her daughter clenched her fists into her palms. Crescent moons were burned into her rawed palms. Her boyfriend held her close to him as the seconds ticked. Forsythe Pendleton Jones II sat crossing his legs and tapping his fingers on the arms of the restless arm chairs repeatedly until he was asked numerous times. His heart filled with guilt. His stomach churned violently. He wanted to drowned his guilty thoughts in pounds of liquor. But he knew Alice would frown and cry. He didn’t need her crying anymore than he already caused her. 

Fred showed up after hearing his son go on and on about the traffic on Moreland. It didn’t occur to him until he had gotten a text rattled his body. Alice was in the hospital. He hauled Archie to the truck and they took off. Seeing the agonizing pain in each and everyone faces. But one face completely looked distraught. Fp Jones who had been In love with Alice for years was gripping his chair until his finger turned ghastly colored. He knew Fp more than he knew himself. He sat down next to him and waited patiently for Fp to break. “Alice came to surprise me or something and she left when she saw a blonde hooker standing by my bed.” He looked over at his friend in disgust. “I know what your thinking. But it wasn’t like that. I would never I mean ever cheat. We weren’t even together. But anyways she had it all wrong. She wouldn’t even let me explain. That the hooker pulled down my jeans and I was just about to throw her out when she walked in. And now she’s seriously injured because of me.” His best friend finally broke. Fp was choking on his sobs. Fred saw how Betty and Jughead came racing. “I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Betty’s face turned angry. “I love her. I’m in love with her.” Hers and Jughead’s face softened and wrapped their arms around him. They wouldn’t exactly fonded by the news. But that wasn’t important. Another argument for later. 

It seemed like days but it only had been four shots since they had gotten the news. It only got worse when the doctors came with glum expressions. “She has fell into coma.” Their hearts stopped and tears erupted from Betty and Fp’s eyes. “I’m very terribly sorry. It could take a week, months or even years depending on the severity of her injures.” Fp had stopped listening free he heard years. He knew it was all his fault. And there was no changing his mind. 

During the first Twenty-Four hours, visitors came to send their prayers and hopes. Hermonie and Veronica brought get well cookies. That Jughead had eaten without realizing. With resulted in a big blow out between Betty and Jughead. She screamed at him to get the fuck out and never come back. She didn’t mean anything she said. She ended up crying for hours and hours until he came back to comfort her. Fp laid by her side rubbing her back telling her about his tough day at work and how much he loved. He hoped she had heard him. The doctors had explained to him that talking might coax her back. Fp didn’t usually buy into the mussy Doctor crap but he found himself preaching that. He wanted to throw things when it turned to another day. What hurt him the most? That he would never be able to marry her. Pain rippling through his spine, heart and paralyzing his every move. He hoped she heard his confession.

He hoped she didn’t die. Because in his mind that would be the worst break up ever. There he was quoting Grey’s Anatomy like it was his lifeline. He remembered the times Betty would come over ranting about her mother’s continuous reunions. He would chuckle along saying that it was Northside Alice. But he knew it was all her. He remembered the hours she would watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S over and over again not getting sick of the same old episodes. She probably had watched them over a billion times. Back in high school he would binge Cheers and Full House with her after school and on the weekends. Their relationship took a toll after she told him she was done with being low class snake. That hurt him but didn’t scar him. It wasn’t until she told him that she didn’t want to be with him that it really started to scar. He told her countless times that he would drop the Southside Serpents for her. But she didn’t believe him or give him a chance. He remembered their first kiss like it happened right there and then. Her soft lips colliding with his. He knew right there that he loved her. It look him months to actually confess his real true feelings for her. He was so nervous he ruined Fred’s favorite dress shirt. He wasn’t happy but he forgave him after he told him he scored him a date with Hermione and they laughed about it for hours later. 

Thirty-Six Hours turned into Two weeks. Everyone had went back to their regular routines besides Fp, Betty, Jughead and Fred. There were still visitors but not as much as there were two weeks prior. Betty sat there telling her stories. It saddened her when she was the only one laughing or cracking a joke. She told her about Hiram Lodge and his plan. He got Archie arrested. She was sure that angered her and hoped it would be enough to break her out of the comatose. Jughead would spend his visits pleading and begging her to wake up for his father and Betty’s sake. He didn’t know her that well but he knew from what his father and Betty had told him. That she was very adventurous and vibrant. He hoped she would get that spark to bring her back. Fp tried coping other ways besides falling off the wagon. He told her more about the new Serpents. And surprised her by releasing some shocking news. He was officially retiring from the Serpents for real this time. It was time that his old snake back got a break. Not that he was calling himself old and senile. But he sure felt like an old fucking snake. Snakes don’t shade their skin so easily. And he knew that: he gave his position to his son. Serpent King was rightfully earned for his son. Cheryl Blossom has joined to the Serpents. That might have been a shocker for everyone besides him. She needed to feel accepted and he understood that. 

On the third week, Fp had been at Pop’s he’d missed his daily visits during his break. But lately Pop needed him a lot more since Veronica had reopened the speakeasy. He honestly loved his new job. He was coming over at his shift. He pulled into the parking lot in the same exact parking spot. The doctors had reserved one for each of them because they visited so much. Betty came racing up to him, pulling his arm roughly as his feet dragged. He didn’t know what was going on. He first heard alarms going off in his head. Was she okay? Did her body finally decompose? He felt sickened with that devastating thought trapping him inside. And when he looked into her room. Relief shot through his blood stream. Alice was lying awake eyes green and beautiful as ever. He sprinted to her side, pulling her close. “Alice.” He cried as he lowered his head to plant a kiss on her forehead before his eyes welled with tears. He was beyond over the moon. Music was ringing in his ears. 

“Fp.” Her voice was like music to his ears. He hadn’t heard her voice in days. He thought he’d never hear her beautiful voice again. Alice’s eyes widened at the choked voice. She started to remember what happped and shoved him away. “Get out!” She screamed pointing her sharp nails angrily toward the door, startling everyone in the room. Fp blinked at her outburst. He stood out. “I said get the fuck out, Fp!” She snared, her face turning red and eyes burned with rage. 

She felt every single jolt from her throat. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Part of her felt empathic towards him. And the other part was like fuck him. She didn’t love him anymore. Everyone in that room knew that was a lie. She loved him with all her fucking heart and she knew it. There was no denying it. “Allie, please let me explain. Please.” He pleaded as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She sighed and nodded her head as she scowled in resentment. “That was a hooker you saw. She didn’t listen to me. She pulled my jeans down to my legs. I was just about to throw her out when you showed up. I love you so much. I spent hours with crinks in my neck from spending hours sleeping in that uncomfortable hospital chairs.” He explained as he buried his head into her arms as she soothes him. 

She was in tears hearing his truthful confession. There was no trace of a lie in his voice. It was the complete truth. “Oh Fp. I’m so sorry. I got it all wrong” She apologized as her eyes welled up as well. “I’m so so sorry, Fp. I thought you didn’t love me.” He scoffed.

“Never. I could never not love you.” He leaned in and kissed her long and full with passion. 

“I love you too, Fp. I was coming over to tell you that. I couldn’t wait any longer. When I saw you. I thought I was too late.” She broke into sobs. 

“You were never too late, Allie.” He stated as he kissed her again, the breaking the kiss to send everyone a signal. They got his signal and left the room. “Now that’s get back to what I was doing.” His voice full with lust and his eyes with love. 

They laid their cuddling for hours, laughing at jokes. “Wait you quoted Greys?” She chuckled in surprise. Fp rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes.” She pulled him closer. “You are the best boyfriend ever.” She said with an adorable grin on her face. He couldn’t resist. “And you are the most irresistible, sexy and badass Girlfriend I could ever ask for.”

It was a long painful and extremely long process. But they were finally back together. Their minds kept making them wonder. What took them so long. Maybe it was the fear of heartbreak or rejection. But none of that mattered. 

“Jughead ate your get well cookies.” 

“Of course he did.” She laughed as she mashed her lips into his. “I think I heard him crunching on them.” She slipped in, between kisses. 

“Really?” She nodded her head as she laughed. “Did you hear about me quitting the Serpents? Her face draws shock. “I guess not.” He chuckled.

“You did that for me?” She was out of breath. He really quit the Serpents for her?

“Of course, I would do anything for you, baby.” He admits while blushing. And she knew it too.


End file.
